A digital video recorder (DVR), also called a personal video recorder (PVR), is a device that records media (e.g., video and/or audio) in a digital format to a disk drive or other storage medium. The media is typically provided by a video service provider and may include broadcast television programming, on-demand programming, audio programming, and the like. A DVR may be embodied as a stand-alone set-top box, integrated with a television, or as software for personal computers which enables video capture and playback to and from disk. A DVR provides several features such as time shifting (e.g., recording a broadcast program for later viewing), pausing live broadcasts, instant replay of interesting scenes, chasing playback, and skipping advertising.
A DVR typically includes at least one tuner that is operable to tune-in to a user selected channel in order to play or record media content being presented on that channel by the media service provider. Most currently available tuner systems are comprised of two tuners although it is possible to have more than two. With two tuners, a control unit user is able to play one channel while recording another or record two channels at the same time for example.
A user typically interacts with a DVR via an infrared remote control that communicates with the DVR and a program guide that is displayed on the user's display device (e.g., television) by the DVR. The user utilizes the remote control to navigate within the program guide and select programs to be recorded. However, when scheduling a recording with the DVR, often times the maximum number of recordings for a given time is exceeded. For example, when a DVR is limited to recording a maximum of two channels at the same time, a conflict occurs when the user attempts to schedule three or more recordings at the same time. Conventional DVR systems resolve such conflicts by forcing the user to cancel one or more of the scheduled recordings in order to stay within the maximum number of recordings permitted at any given time.